New Tech Pirates
by Jinjiro
Summary: New Tech, es una tripulación Pirata que busca aventura, y quizás cumplir sueños a lo largo del tiempo, junto con Albert, Oga, Nick y la única femenina de la tripulación Jinjiro, los cuatros vivirán grandes momentos juntos.


-¡Es Hora de Levantarse Holgazanes!- Gritó muy fuerte un chico de pelo castaño y de carácter un poco fuerte pero dentro de él estaba la amabilidad y el compañerismo, que por ordenes de su Capitán le tocaba despertar a la tripulación entera, aunque por los momentos solo era un grupo de cuatro personas dentro de un gran barco en busca de aventuras y de personas que quisieran unírseles, hasta el momento un nuevo día comenzaba y el Cyborg estaba visitando habitación por habitación con la intensión de despertar a su equipo, el primero de todos, fue el de su Capitán un joven de pelo castaño y de sus ojos igualitarios al color, portando lentes sobre su rostro, fue el primero al cual el Cyborg despertó; no le fue difícil puesto que el Capitán ya estaba despierto y sin darle importancia a su Tripulante empezó a prepararse para comenzar con los planes del día.

El otro pelo castaño y de carácter fuerte, suspiro pesadamente sin comprender a su Capitán, él le había dado la orden de ser un despertador cuando resultaba que el ya estaba despierto, así puesto continuo con su tarea, dándose cuenta que en el otro extremo del pasillo estaba su compañero medico, un hombre adulto y de ojos grises, sonriendo en forma de burla al ver al Cyborg ir de un lado a otro despertando a la gente, el chico solo hizo un bufido y con más adelante se puso en frente de una habitación, de la última persona que le faltaba despertar, al saber de quién se trataba no podía entrar de golpe, así que como un caballero y respetuoso que era toco ligeramente la puerta de aquella habitación.

-Jinji, ¿Estas Despierta?- Dijo el Cyborg que esperaba que su camarada femenina estuviera ya despierta como los demás, tocando varias veces la puerta, hasta que de un momento a otro la perilla de aquella puerta se fue girando lentamente, señal de que sería abierta por la persona que estaba dentro, fue entonces que cuando fue abierta ante el joven despertador, se vio en el interior del lugar a una joven damisela de ojos azulados como el cielo, y de cabello oscuro; esta estaba vestida aun de pijama que ante el calor usaba prendas muy pequeñas resaltando tanto su cuerpo que era ya de una mujer adulta, esta se froto los ojos en señal que aun presentaba algo de sueño, pero que volteo a ver al Cyborg y que dentro de la tripulación ellos se miraban como hermanos.

-¿Oga-kun?, ¿Pasa Algo?...-Comento levemente la chica que en pijama recibió el llamado del chico, y que este algo sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido cruzo los brazos, algo molesto quizás.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no abras o salgas de tu habitación en ropas sumamente cortas?!- Reprendió a la joven de ojos azules, que está confundida lo miro, para después verse el atuendo que ella portaba, la chica era muy inocente y la confianza que tenia con los tres chicos del barco era muy grande hasta tal punto de no importarle si esta desnuda o no.

-Pero Oga-kun…hacía mucho calor….y…además no me da vergüenza que me miren así- Dijo la chica en su defensa, mientras le hacía ojos tiernos a su compañero para que no se enojara tanto con ella, en cambio este frunció aun más el ceño y ante aquel pequeño enojo, dirigió su mano hacia la mejilla de la joven músico y así le pellizco con fuerza su mejilla, la chica solo pudo quejarse ante el dolor.

-Cámbiate, en un momento estará listo el desayuno- Fue lo último que le dijo el joven amargado a su compañera, soltando su mejilla y caminando lejos de aquel lugar, dejando a la chica de ojos claros adolorida de su mejilla y confundida, aquel sujeto solo protegía a aquella joven que la consideraba como su hermanita muy protector con el propósito que jamás saliera herida.

-Queridos amigos míos, esta vez yo hare el desayuno… - Comento el Cyborg a su Capitán y a su molesto amigo medico, estos dos al escuchar lo que dijo el joven quedaron perplejos y que pocos después se les fue el color de sus rostro y el miedo quedo plasmados en ellos, sabían que su compañero era pésimo para cocinar, y que la ultima vez quedaron enfermos por un estofado de pescado que él había realizado, el Cyborg al ver sus reacciones sonrió de manera un poco burlona y macabra a la vez, riéndose durante todo el trayecto hasta entrar a la cocina.

-La última vez que comí de sus platillos termine enfermo…- Dijo el joven de lentes que le susurraba levemente al médico que también estaba preocupado por lo que vendría pronto a la hora del desayuno.

-Lo sé, pero hoy es el día en que le toca hacer lo que aceres del barco, hubiera preferido que Jinjiro cocinara…- Susurró el médico a su capitán, pero que resignaron se fueron a la cocina del barco.

Dentro de aquel lugar, se encontraba el Cyborg con un delantal y que el pecho tenía como inscripción "El Mejor Cyborg del Mundo", un regalo especialmente hecho para aquel sujeto, de parte de la mujer que consideraba su hermana, y que cada vez que sus compañeros lo miraban con eso puesto, comenzaban a reírse y solamente se contenían, pero como el chico estaba tan concentrado en preparar el desayuno para sus camaradas no presto atención de nada, el chico de lentes y el Hombre de ojos grises se sentaron en la mesa principal rezando que el desayuno de hoy no les fuera a caer pesado, tras un momento a otro el chico cocinero sin experiencia culinaria, empezó a provocar humo en señal de que algo se estaba quemando, sus compañeros empezaron a preocuparse sabiendo que su suerte se vendría abajo.

Siendo así la chica de ojos azules con el pelo mojado en demostración que tomo una ducha, se había cambiado de ropa como le ordeno su querido y amargado camarada, esta se vistió de una blusa blanca sin manga y un pantalón azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, miro a sus otros dos compañeros y les sonrió de manera dulce a los dos, como un Buenos Días; los dos hombres asustados por la comida que estaba preparando le hicieron ojos que cachorritos asustados a la humilde joven de ojos azules, esta sabía muy bien de que se trataba, y procedió a sentarse con ellos, mientras buscaba la forma de comentarle a Oga de que tal vez el debía tomar clases de cocina o de no torturar a sus compañeros con sus conocimientos culinarios, pero antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, el cocinero en el momento volteo a ver a la chica de ojos hermosos, y frunciendo el seño de nuevo se acerca a ella con el delantal puesto, y la miro de arriba abajo.

-¿No te dije que te cambiaras a algo más formal?..- Dijo en tono molesto, y que la chica se miro el atuendo y no lo miraba para nada informal, quizás resaltaba muchos sus senos puesto que ella cargaba con cierto tamaño algo "grande", tal vez era por eso que él la cuidaba tanto.

- P-pero Oga-kun… hace mucho calor y… no creo que este vestida informalmente…- Dijo en su defensa la joven de ojos azulados, que no le gustaba o se sentía incomoda cuando la reprendían, el joven Cyborg solo suspiro de manera algo pesado en signo que se resignaba.

-Vale, solo procura no salir del Barco…-Dijo el chico, que volvió a la cocina a terminar de preparar el desayuno para los jóvenes que eran sus camaradas.

-A veces eres muy rudo con ella Oga…- Comento el Hombre medico mientras tomaba una calienta taza de café, y que en todo caso defendía a la chica amable, y que era la única dentro de la Tripu.

-S i, solo déjala divertirse, después de todo es ella quien debe decidir cómo vestirse…-comento el chico de lentes que era precisamente el Capitán de los tres.

- Hmp… yo solo la protejo de los peligros que pueden llegar a hacer un hombre…-Dijo con enojo el Cyborg, que después de todo el tiempo se acerco a ellos con los platos llenos de comida, ansioso por que los prueben sus camaradas, y en su rostro había una sonrisa macabra, estos al presentir el olor, perdieron nuevamente el color en sus mejillas, y se tornaron con mucho miedo al ver que se acercaba con la cacerola.

-Bien, mis queridos amigos… hoy de desayuno hay… Pescado revuelto con huevo…y… con mi salsa negra especial…-Dicho esto, les sirvió a cada uno, y se sentó con ellos para "Disfrutar" del desayuno que había dedicado gran tiempo en la cocina.

-Se ve delicioso Oga-kun…-Dijo la ojos azules que probaba del plato de comida, y sonría como si estuviera muy a gusto, después de todo la comida del Cyborg jamás le hacía efecto, el chico de lentes suspiro pesadamente observando de la joven que comía placenteramente.

-No es justo, la comida de Oga jamás le hace efecto a Jinjiro…-Termino de decir el chico, mientras volteo a ver su plato de comida, y luego volteo a ver al hombre lagarto, que era precisamente el médico.

-Creo que mi plato de comida está vivo…-dijo Nick al ver la salsa negra hacer burbuja, y el ojo de pescado lo quedaba observando, entonces este tomo el tenedor que estaba junto a su mano, y tomo una pequeña porción sobre el tenedor, trago un poco de saliva, y lo mismo hizo su compañero, se quedaron viendo los dos, y con la cabeza asintieron listos para preparar lo que hizo el pelo castaño sobreprotector.

Y justamente cuando los dos probaron el primer y último bocado de aquel plato, los dos se pusieron totalmente verdes del asco, y comenzaron a toser sin paro alguno, fue entonces que cayeron inconscientes al piso, con caras de haber muerto por dentro, el Cyborg suspiro pesadamente, y se toco la cabeza, sabiendo que esto había pasado antes, y que la joven de ojos azules, solo se dispuso a terminar el plato que su camarada le había servido.

-Jinji, sabrás que nuevamente nos hemos quedado solos al cuidado de estos dos…-Dijo serio el Cyborg mientras tambien comía de su experimento negro.

-Lose Oga-kun… en cuanto termine iré al pueblo a ver si encuentro algún medicamento…-Comento la chica, que se rio levemente al recordar que lo mismo paso cuando el chico amargado había cocinado un estofado de hongos y salamandras.

-Bien seré el niñero esta vez… pero te cambias antes de irte, si es posible ponte un abrigo…-Comento el Cyborg que seguía comiendo de su desayuno, y que esta solio frunció algo el ceño y inflo sus mejillas como un berrinche sin decir nada más.


End file.
